


Дети Тома Риддла

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Том Риддл-старший был красавцем. Наверняка, он разбил не одно женское сердце? История о детях и родителях. О прошлом и настоящем. О сбывшемся и несбывшемся.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Дети Тома Риддла

В баре «У висельника» было пусто, как обычно бывает в подобных заведениях в середине рабочего дня. Когда Том вошел, хозяин взглянул безразлично и снова спрятался за газетой. А минут через пять поднялся, чертыхаясь и потирая скрюченную спину, и зашаркал тапками наверх по лестнице.  
Зато спустившаяся ему на смену костлявая старуха так и бросала в сторону одинокого посетителя подозрительные взгляды. Пришлось обновить отвлекающее. Сработало: магла вытащила вязание и застрекотала спицами, что-то бубня себе под нос – будто повторяла заклинания.  
  
Том почти перестал ругать себя за то, что зашел в паб. Уйдет раньше, чем сюда потянется местная публика, и никто его не запомнит. А подкрепиться стоило: в последний раз он ел еще вчера утром, в приюте.  
  
Если вообще можно считать едой ту полужидкую размазню, которую миссис Коул называла кашей.  
  
_– Надо же, явился, не запылился, – бурчала она, вытаскивая из шкафа сероватую простыню, наволочку и пододеяльник. – Все уже неделю как уехали на каникулы... Ну, куда и всегда...  
Том видел (у маглов такое называли телепатией, а у магов – легиллименцией), как она мучительно пытается вспомнить название деревни, но бутылка шотландского виски в шкафчике и оставленная на столе почти полная рюмка не давали сосредоточиться.  
– Прошу прощения, миссис Коул. В школе были проблемы, я задержался. Завтра же их догоню.  
– С вами, мелюзгой, всегда проблемы. И чем старше становитесь, тем их больше, – усмехнулась она и тут за будто забыла о его существовании.  
_  
Том сдержал обещание: уехал следующим утром, сразу же после завтрака. Само собой, не в маленькую деревеньку на побережье, в которую каждое лето вывозили детей из их приюта.  
  
***  
  
Скрипнула дверь, и Том ниже склонился над чашкой. Служанка ввалилась в зал, ногой – руки были заняты охапкой дров – толкнула створку, захлопывая. Сбросила ношу у камина, потерла подбородок, которым придерживала верхнее из поленьев.  
  
– Ну и лето выдалось, прости господи! – ворчала, шуруя в огне кочергой. – Да чтоб моим врагам на том свете черти столько водички накапали, сколько я с Пасхи солнечных дней видела!  
– Не богохольствуй, дуреха! – хозяйка даже вязание отложила. Выскочила из-за стойки, пнула девку острым носком туфли. Заглянула в камин – наверняка надеясь еще к чему-нибудь придраться. Не нашла и уставилась на Тома. Голос ее, впрочем, так и сочился мёдом:  
– Еще что-нибудь заказывать будете, молодой человек? А то неудобно прямо: за все время только кружка чая и булочка маленькая?  
– Я подумаю, – ответил.  
  
Хотя о чем можно думать, когда денег в кармане – только на обратный билет. Конечно, если все удастся – он не то что приличный обед, он всю эту забегаловку сможет купить. Но в удачу Том не верил; с тех пор, как себя помнил, не верил. Иначе не накладывал бы на дядю Морфина «Обливиэйт», и не царапала бы сейчас ногу засунутая в носок чужая палочка. Вспомнил дядю и невольно скривился: мерзкое животное! Конечно, отец не желал ничего знать о нем, Томе, все эти годы: наверняка думал, что и он такой же, как родственники матери! Но ничего, вот они встретятся...  
Плохо, конечно, что отец – магл. Но к этой мысли Том почти привык, а увидев его – по словам дяди, точную свою копию – наверняка сможет простить все. И холод приютской постели, и усталую ненависть в голосе воспитательницы, и голод, острыми когтями скребущий желудок. И то, что тот бросил его мать. С другой стороны, это она его обманула. Ни один мужчина не должен прощать вранья.  
  
– Ну-ну... – хозяйка поджала губы. Громко стукнула перегородка, отделяющая стойку от зала, зазвенели – казалось, тоже сердито – монеты в кассе.  
  
Служанка взглянула сочувственно, почесала пострадавший от хозяйкиной туфли зад и снова отвернулась. От нечего делать Том рассматривал ее: на вид лет двадцать, крепкая и, кажется, высокая. Темные волосы забраны в пучок на макушке. На местных не похожа: у большинства встреченных на улице женщин волосы были светлыми, какого-то серовато-мышиного оттенка. Платье бедное, старое; на одном локте заплатка, второй протерся почти. Трудно сказать, красивая или нет. Черты лица тонкие, но мечтательное выражение и мелькающая то и дело глуповатая улыбка кого угодно испортят.  
Все-таки не разбирался он в девичьей красоте, в отличие от большинства однокурсников. Джулиан Лестрейндж наверняка сразу сказал бы, красавица она или уродина; а заодно – «даёт» или «не даёт». Как он определял последнее, было непонятно.  
  
Вот девушка легко поднялась на ноги, подскочила к Тому:  
– А вы ведь не здешний, а? Приехали к кому?  
  
«Тебе какое дело?» – едва не ответил он, но сдержался. Не хватало только ссору затеять и привлечь к себе еще больше внимания. Впрочем, эта девица с настырным взглядом темных, почти черных глаз и так его не забудет. Значит, придется помочь.  
А она уже сама отвечала на свой вопрос:  
– К господам, что ль? К Риддлам? А вы не новый ли их управляющий?  
Том кивнул – какая разница, что врать?  
– Ой! – девица всплеснула руками. – Такой молоденький! Тебя же Упырь сожрет и косточки выплевывать не станет! Дедуля даже из камня кровь высосет, уже двух управляющих заел, сморчок поганый!  
  
– Кэтрин! – хозяйка будто уксуса глотнула. – Не «упырь» и не «сморчок», а «мистер Риддл». А уж о том, чтобы его «дедулей» называть, и вовсе думать не смей!  
Девчонка повернулась к ней, сощурилась нехорошо, но старая калоша и внимания не обратила, продолжила ядовито:  
– И меньше перед приезжими хвостом крути, а то закончишь, как мамочка!  
  
Том усмехнулся про себя: была бы эта Кэтрин ведьмой, разнесла бы заведение на угольки и щепки. А так только стакан сжала пальцами, вот-вот раздавит. Представил себе залившую стол кровь, торчащие из ладони осколки, слезы и вопли... Даже передернуло от омерзения. Нет уж, лучше не надо. Положил ладонь поверх ее, легко сжал, успокаивая. Помогло: Кэтрин взглянула благодарно, сморгнула мелькнувшую было слезинку. В руке у нее откуда-то появилась пушистая тряпка, Кэтрин наклонилась, стирая со стола невидимые крошки. Взглянула на него:  
– Что, правда что ль к Риддлам приехал?  
– Да.  
– Так они еще третьего дня в гости усвистали, только завтра появятся.  
  
Том едва не выругался вслух. Завтра! Неужели придется снова идти в дом дяди, в этот вонючий хлев? Не на улице же спать, лето действительно выдалось промозглым: днем и то не теплее пятнадцати градусов. По ночам еще меньше, замерзнуть не замерзнет, но простудится запросто. А в приюте перечного зелья нет, и не сваришь.  
  
– Ночевать-то есть где? – Темные глаза совсем близко, розовый язык то и дело мелькает между ярких губ, взгляда не отвести, а выбившийся из прически локон задевает лоб, когда Кэтрин наклоняется. «Эта – даёт», – пронеслось в голове, прежде чем Том прошептал:  
– Нет.  
– Ну так ты меня дождись у крылечка. В десять освобожусь, ко мне пойдем.  
– У меня денег нет.  
– У меня тоже. Но ты ведь их не берешь, а, красавчик? – рассмеялась тихонько и ушла к дальнему столу. Или, как она сама бы сказала, «усвистала» – только юбка взметнулась колоколом.  
  
***  
  
За оставшееся до десяти вечера время Том три раза прошелся до дома Гонтов и обратно. Разок не выдержал – наколдовал дядиной палочкой согревающие чары. Очень уж плохо тонкий сюртук защищал от сырого холодного воздуха. Накинуть бы теплую мантию, но разве в этом маглятнике так походишь? Или все-таки сойдет за плащ?  
  
– Замерз, красавчик? – ростом Кэтрин почти не уступала ему. Подхватила под руку, поволокла по тропинке, освещенной тусклым светом единственного неразбитого фонаря. Чувствовать рядом с локтем ее теплый бок и мягкую грудь было приятно, а надежды на дальнейшее волновали и горячили кровь.  
Немного смущала собственная неумелость, вернее, отсутствие такого рода опыта. Но если девица в нем заинтересована – подскажет и поможет. Впрочем, кое-что можно было выяснить сразу, из ее мыслей. Наверняка ведь предвкушает, представляет, что и как? Том чуть коснулся ее сознания, с опаской, одновременно желая и боясь узнать, о чем она думает.  
  
_«... ему не понравлюсь? Или он злодей какой-нить? Убьет, и не узнает никто. Что ж это я, такие красивые разве злодеями бывают? Постель, вроде, чистая, неделю как меняла... Только крошки не вытряхнула, ничего, выдержит, по одёже видать, что не барин... А если...»_  
  
«Смешная она со своими девчоночьими страхами» – окончательно успокоился Том.  
  
– Я Кэтрин Джонс. Кэти, – представилась она. – А тебя как звать?  
– Том, – решил он ограничиться именем. Подозрительно будет, если «управляющий» окажется однофамильцем хозяевам.  
– Ой, ну прям как моего папашку! Сыночка старого Упыря, ты его увидишь, как в дом к ним придешь. Тоже поганец еще тот, – тараторила она, пока звенела ключами на крылечке. Толкнула дверь, пропустила его в маленький, не больше ярда в любую сторону, коридор: – Постой тут, сейчас свет зажгу.  
  
Щелкнула выключателем, под потолком засветилась мутная, обсиженная мухами лампочка на витом проводе. Том осмотрелся: из маленького коридорчика видно было комнатку, не больше, чем его приютская. Кровать, стул рядом. Перед камином – пестрый плетеный коврик. Даже шкафа нет – вместо него в углу прибиты полки и рядом с полдюжины крючков. На них – пара платьев, таких же старых и потрепанных, как то, что на Кэти; кофта – по виду бабушкина, и еще что-то, обернутое в пожелтевшую простыню.  
  
Кэти бросила на стул теплый платок, в который до сих пор куталась, взглянула на Тома:  
– Небогато, да?  
– Говоришь, ты дочь Риддла? Почему же отец тебе не помогает?  
– Тю! Этот поможет, сразу как свиньи полетят! Чтоб такой господинчик, и признал дочку от кухарки?! Вся деревня знала, от кого моя мать в подоле принесла, а он, значит, нет? Да не смеши мою задницу!  
  
Том невольно поморщился: отвык, снова отвык за год от простонародной речи. Вспомнилось, как сам разговаривал, когда только приехал в Хогвартс: коверкал звуки, растягивал слова. Мог и крепкое словечко добавить, к бесконечному удивлению товарищей по спальне. Столько сил потратил тогда, чтобы от этого избавиться!  
  
Но Кэти поняла его гримасу по своему:  
– А давай-ка свет потушим, что тут интересного?  
  
И снова щелчок выключателя, темнота и осторожные шаги, шуршание платья. Вот на плечи легли теплые ладони, а рот накрыли губы Кэти: сухие, горячие, требовательные.  
– Да ты целоваться не умеешь, мальчик совсем, – шептала она, ероша ему волосы, прихватывая зубами мочку уха и тут же дуя на нее. – Первый раз, да?  
Промычал то ли согласно, то ли просто от нахлынувших вдруг незнакомых ощущений. Вот, значит, какое оно – то, о чем уже год болтали однокурсники.  
  
_Само собой, все они уже попробовали, и безудержно делились друг с другом подробностями. Особенно Джулиан отличался – от его ярких описаний всех зависть брала.  
– Это действительно так приятно? – просил однажды Том.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Всем нравится. Если, конечно, не врут, – перехватил удивленный взгляд Тома и уточнил: – Что пробовали – наверняка врут.  
– А ты? – спросил вместо потрясенного «но зачем?»  
– И я вру, – ухмыльнулся Джул. – И тебе никто не мешает._  
  
Кажется, после сегодняшней ночи врать уже не придется.  
Ночи с Кэти, дочерью какой-то маглы и Тома Риддла.  
  
– Послушай, я...  
– Да не тушуйся! Получится, ты ж умничка, а красавчик-то какой, и как тебя, такого, девки-то пропустили? Ну ничего, зато мне повезло, – перехватила руку, примостила ее себе на грудь – мягкую и в то же время упругую. Надо же, руки у Кэти грубые, шершавые, как древесная кора, а груди нежные, так бы и гладил, задевая крупные соски и слушая ее довольное постанывание. Если бы не...  
  
– Меня зовут Том Риддл. Я сын этого... твоего папашки.  
  
Кэти отскочила от него – поверила, надо же, сразу поверила. Запахнула расстегнутую блузку, снова набросила на плечи платок, будто в комнате похолодало вдруг. Опустилась на кровать.  
– Ох ты ж господи, – прошептала. – Стыд-то какой!  
  
Том проверил, в порядке ли одежда, поправил ремень на брюках, застегнул пару пуговиц, до которых успели добраться цепкие девичьи пальцы. Повернулся к двери: похоже, все-таки придется идти в дом Гонтов.  
– Куда собрался? – окликнула она. – Оставайся, полкойки уступлю. Не выгонять же родного братишку на улицу ночевать?  
– Но...  
– Не боись, приставать не буду. А ну, сказала же, не пойдешь никуда! – Кэти подскочила, схватила взявшегося за ручку Тома за плечи, втолкнула в комнату. – Ну что ты, глупый! Сядь-ка за стол. Ужинать нечем, так хоть чаем тебя напою.  
  
***  
  
Потом он прихлебывал из глиняной кружки кипяток – без сахара и почти без заварки – который Кэти называла чаем. Впрочем, он согревал и притуплял голод, уже хорошо. Она сидела напротив, смотрела ласково.  
– Надо же... А ведь похож, ой, похож! И где только мои глаза были! Папашка, говорят, в молодости красавцем был, девки к нему так и липли, как мухи к... мёду. Теперь-то постарел, морду отъел – во! – Кэти оттянула книзу щеки, так, что они стали похожи на собачьи брыли. Том не выдержал, прыснул.  
– Значит, ты считаешь, мне не стоит туда ходить?  
Кэти задумалась:  
– Один бог ведает, что стоит, что нет. Человек он, конечно, говённ... нехороший. А вдруг как тебя увидит, и поменяется? Ты ж ему законный сын, не какой-нибудь! И красавец, и говоришь, как господа говорят! Да он тобой гордиться должен!  
– Люди редко меняются.  
– Ой, не скажи! Вон хромой Пит с дальней фермы – как сын родился, он сразу пить бросил, за три года ни капли в рот не взял. Потом, правда, на то Благовещенье набрался, да так по пьяни и утоп... Но то ж Пит, а папашка наш – джентльмен! – повысила голос она, когда Том засмеялся. – Ну все, хватит лектричество жечь! Знаешь, как говорят? «Вечером хорошо болтать, а утром – задом пошевеливать!»  
  
Он помнил другую поговорку про утро и вечер, но спорить не стал.  
  
***  
  
Засыпать на узкой кровати рядом с Кэти было трудно. Отвлекало все – ее сопение, жалобное меканье с улицы, лай соседских собак – одна тяфкнет, другие подхватят, и уже шум на всю деревню. Потом злобный окрик, чаще мужской, и снова тишина. Том лежал, стараясь не шевелиться, жалея, что не спросил, где в этом доме туалет. Теперь придется до утра терпеть. Попробовал было встать – в конце концов, можно и самому поискать, в этом домишке заблудиться трудно. Кэти сонно заворочалась:  
– Чего тебе, братик? Не спится, что ль? – обняла, прижала к себе. Теперь точно не выбраться: жалко еще раз будить.  
Только прикрыл глаза – по всей деревне заголосили петухи. Как местные жители вообще засыпают?  
  
***  
  
– Вставай, соня, всю жизнь проспишь! – тормошила его Кэти. – Я уже к хозяйке сбегала, муки и масла в счет тойнедельного жалованья попросила. Сейчас будем булки с ягодами есть.  
  
Том зажмурился, – яркое солнце било прямо в глаза – и Кэти с готовностью задернула бязевую занавеску. К комнате пахло сдобой, козьим молоком и... кажется, именно так и должно пахнуть лето.  
  
Пока Кэти крутилась по кухне, Том вглянул в коридор, внимательно оглядел единственную комнатку, даже во двор выглянул, осмотрел дом снаружи. Нигде ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего туалет. Пришлось спросить.  
– Ой, так за дом зайди, как Ласку обойдешь, увидишь.  
– Что обойду? Какую ласку?  
– Так козу мою! Ладно, иди, а то вон танцуешь прям!  
  
Дощатая будка действительно оказалась прямо за хлевом, даже одна стенка была общая. Дверь нараспашку, давно несмазанные петли поскрипывают. Попробовал прикрыть за собой – бесполезно, все равно оставалась щель, руку просунуть можно. Так и пришлось все делать: стоя вполоборота и свободной рукой придерживая чертову дверь.  
А потом, спрятавшись за стеной хлева, одну за другой вытаскивать занозы.  
  
***  
  
Усевшись за стол, Кэти первым делом сложила перед собой ладони. Взглянула вопросительно на него, и Том присоединился. В конце концов, в приюте тоже заставляли это делать. Помнится, в раннем детстве он даже повторял про себя нужные слова, эту длинную-длинную формулу магловского заклинания, магловской надежды на чудо.  
Потом просто молча сидел, ждал, когда можно будет взять ложку.  
А последние годы, научившись проникать в чужое сознание, порой не мог отказать себе в удовольствии узнать, о чем они все просят своего Бога.  
  
_Миссис Коул «формулу» произносила правильно, на одном дыхании, не отвлекаясь.  
  
У ее помощницы, мисс Оттер, между благочестивых мыслей проскакивали житейские: «На небесах... Три полотенца как испарились, и не брал никто... Да святится имя твое... Простыни в девятой поменять...»  
  
Из детей молились только «домашние», те, которых привозили в приют после бомбежек. И то первое время.  
_  
Кэти, похоже, нужных слов не знала. Потому и разговаривала с богом о чем придется:  
  
«... Проснулась давно. А мама там, у тебя, уже проснулась? Передавай ей привет. А еще я братика нашла, он красавец. Кажись, все новости? Ласке передай, чтоб не капризничала и ровно стояла, когда доить прихожу, и пусть не лягается».  
  
Вот и вся молитва.  
  
Пока изголодавшийся Том дожевывал третью булочку, Кэти расспрашивала о том, как его родители познакомились. Сначала хотел отмолчаться или придумать что-нибудь, а после решил – зачем? Так хорошо, как рядом с Кэти, ему не было никогда в жизни. Никто еще не любил его просто так, за факт существования. Наоборот, всем приходилось что-то доказывать, даже Джулиану – единственному, кого он хоть изредка, но называл мысленно «другом».  
  
– Так она из Гонтов? Тех, что на холме жили? Там сейчас один остался, немой, страшный. – Тут Кэти ошибалась – не был дядя Морфин немым. Только разговаривать предпочитал на парселтанге. – А раньше еще старик был, тоже все ходил, шипел... Да от такой жизни под черта лысого ляжешь, не только под нашего с тобой папочку... Постой-постой! – спохватилась вдруг. – А как же папочка на ней женился? Он ведь непьющий!  
  
И снова Том задумался: сказать, нет? «Ладно, если что – сотру память».  
– Она была ведьмой.  
– Да все мы ведьмы, если разозлить хорошо. Вон, хозяйка моя, грымза старая... – затарахтела Кэти.  
  
А ведь она ему просто-напросто не поверила!  
– Я серьезно! – Том нахмурился. – Моя мать – ведьма, колдунья. И... – на секунду запнулся, – я тоже.  
– Тю! Колдун он! Да не смеши... Ой, ну ты что, сердишься, что ли? – заметила она выражение его лица.  
  
Том достал палочку, задумался: какое бы заклинание показать, чтобы не напугать? В голову почему-то не приходило ничего подходящего. Не «Круциатус» же, недавно выученный, ей демонстрировать? Коснулся одной из чашек на столе, превращая ее в мышь.  
  
– У-и-и-и-и!!! – от вопля Кэти заложило уши. Оглянуться не успел – а она уже на стуле стоит. Если бы не знал, что она магла, решил бы, что аппарировала.  
Мышь сперва застыла на месте – наверное, тоже визга испугалась. Потом рванула по столу, цепляясь лапами за грубые волокна скатерти.  
– Фините Инкантатем!  
Чашка не удержалась на краю, и подхватить не успел.  
– Репаро! – вернул на место целую.  
  
Кэти с опаской спустилась, и тут же рухнула на этот стул.  
– Смотри-ка, правда колдун, – прошептала. – А что ж ты худой такой, если колдовать умеешь? И одёжа старая, руки из рукавов так и торчат. Это ж можно той палкой махнуть – и на тебе, золота целый сундук! Другой раз махнуть – и еды, какой хочешь, хоть с королевского стола! А?  
– К сожалению, это невозможно. Нельзя наколдовать ни еду, ни золото, ни... – Том перечислил все пять исключений Гампа.  
– А зачем тогда оно нужно, это колдунство? – пожала плечами Кэти. – Мышей у нас в деревне и так полно.  
  
Том хотел заспорить, но махнул рукой: как за пять минут объяснить деревенской девчонке то, на изучение чего у него ушло пять лет? Ладно, главное – она его не боится. А поговорить успеют.  
  
Уходя, Кэти расцеловала его в обе щеки:  
– Ну, удачи тебе, маленький! Я, пока бегала к хозяйке, кухарку Риддлов встретила. Говорит, звонили, обещались к обеду быть. Так что ты дай им червячка заморить – может, подобреют – и приходи.  
Потопталась на пороге, оглянулась:  
– А не выйдет – и без них проживем. И без колдунства твоего, раз от него никакого проку, кроме мышей. Я при деле, ты куда-нибудь приткнешься, ты же грамотный? Ну все, побегу, до вечера! – Окинула на прощание ласковым взглядом: – Надо же, всю жизнь мечтала о братишке! Как же мне повезло-то, а?  
  
***  
  
Том прислонился к ближайшей стене, вытер со лба капли пота. Влажный ветер охлаждал горящие щеки, успокаивал, разгонял по углам души всколыхнувшиеся было чувства. Оставляя, выкристализовывая одно: презрение. Ко всем и ко всему.  
  
И к тому идиоту, который написал в книге про темнейшие заклятья, что убийство разрушает душу мага, раскалывает ее на кусочки, как раскалывается упавший на каменный пол подземелий фиал.  
Никогда, ни разу в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким цельным, сильным, способным перевернуть, подчинить своей воле этот мир. Казалось, что вся вселенная умещается на раскрытой ладони, чуть подрагивающей от холода и волнения. Интересно, что бы сказали прорицатели, взглянув на глубокие и яркие линии его судьбы? Впрочем, какая разница – с этой минуты он сам будет управлять и своей жизнью, и чужими. Сожмет пальцы – и ничего не останется от чертова мира, застынет мертвым сгустком из звезд, планет и существ, как застыли навеки те трое за обеденным столом.  
  
Их Том тоже презирал, особенно когда вспоминал, как быстро равнодушие и брезгливость на их лицах сменились страхом.  
  
В памяти то и дело всплывали обрывки их недолгого разговора. Том отмахивался, но они лезли и лезли, как побеги шипастой болотницы, одного из самых противных сорняков, лезут под руки во время работы в теплицах.  
И снисходительное «юноша».  
И уверения, что они не поддадутся на шантаж.  
И приказ – они даже не усомнились в том, что он послушается – убираться к черту.  
Маглы, мерзкие маглы...  
  
А больше всего он презирал себя, утреннего. Который, поддавшись на ласковый взгляд какой-то девки, был готов поверить в то, что его могут принимать и любить. Уплетавшего булочки с ягодами и мечтавшего о семье.  
  
Вечерний Том был сильным, не желавшим зависеть от чьего бы то ни было расположения. А семья – она у него есть. Взглянул на странное кольцо, которое провело столько времени на кривом пальце оскотинившегося Морфина. Семейная реликвия, наверняка мощный артефакт. Но если даже и нет – это память о великих предках, чья слава обязательно померкнет перед величием его, Тома Ри... Нет, его больше не будут так звать. К черту магловское имя! А как? Ладно, об этом позже. Пока следовало подумать, все ли предусмотрел.  
Морфин проснется завтра, уверненный в том, что именно он убил Риддлов. О приходе племянника и о том, что из жизни выпало больше суток, даже не вспомнит. Единственное, в чем Том сомневался – сработал ли вчерашний «Обливиэйт», от голода тогда мысли путались, могло не выйти. Но уже не проверить, придется положиться на удачу и на то, что никто не захочет копаться в сознании туповатого отшельника, который добровольно признается в убийстве. Хозяева паба его не вспомнят, а больше он в этой деревне никому на глаза не попался.  
Осталось разобраться с девчонкой.  
  
***  
  
Кэти все поняла, едва его увидев.  
– Выгнали? Вот уроды! Чтоб им сегодня ночью призраки явились! Ну ладно, не кисни: говорила же, проживем! Иди домой, жди меня, вернусь – ужинать будем...  
  
Голос ее журчал, как только прорвавшийся из земли родник. Рассыпался чистыми брызгами, напоминая сегодняшнее утро, солнечные лучи на старой скатерти, вкус козьего молока и ягод.  
  
_Вот она протянула руку, коснулась его верхней губы:  
– У тебя «усы» белые! А свои-то не растут еще, а, братик?_  
  
Пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы увидеть Кэтрин такой, какова она на самом деле: глупой, неотесанной деревенской девкой. Грубоватой и ограниченной маглой, считающей, что магия существует лишь для того, чтобы набивать желудок и получать деньги, только взмахнув палочкой. Нет, не такая нужна ему, собравшемуся покорить мир!  
  
Достал палочку...  
– Ты только меня в мыша не превращай, ладно? – прыснула эта дурочка. – А то тут хозяйкина кошка бродила, кусь – и один хвост останется!  
– В мыша точно не буду. – Собраться, сосредоточиться. Это заклинание требует полной отдачи. Вспомнить движение, повторить мысленно...  
– Обливиэйт!  
  
Кэтрин потерла лоб.  
– Ой, что-то я отвлеклась... Так напомни, о чем ты там спрашивал, красавчик?  
– Как пройти к станции, мисс.  
– А-а! Как за деревню выйдешь, там прямо все время. Дорожка в одном месте вправо уходит, так тебе туда не надо. Только беги быстрее, а то гляди-ка: дождик собирается. Как бы тебе не промокнуть в своем пиджачишке! Поспешишь – как раз на вечерний успеешь. Ну, бывай! Наш гостеприимный Малый Хэнглтон всегда рад молодым и красивым!  
– Благодарю вас, мисс, – улыбнулся ей Том. – Надеюсь еще раз посетить эти края, – добавил он и быстро зашагал к станции.  
  
***  
  
_Том Риддл больше ни разу не приезжал Малый Хэнглтон. Много лет спустя туда вернулся Лорд Волдеморт._  
Само собой, ему в голову не пришло ни зайти в магловский паб, ни поинтересоваться судьбой какой-то служанки.  
  
А в Хогвартсе никто – кроме пары близких друзей – не запомнил Тома Джонса, маглорожденного волшебника, которого в пятьдесят восьмом шляпа отправила в Хаффлпафф. И уж точно никто не догадался бы о его родстве с тем, чье имя долго не решались произносить.  
  
  


_-fin-_


End file.
